Ergo (Gyrohem)
Character Theme Summary He was a nameless soldier on the battlefield, committing countless atrocities for the sake of winning. After the fire of Mardial City, the man continued his survival of the fittest mentality. That is, until meeting a young Linx and Yoshimitsu Rifelson. Appearance and Personality Ergo's ethnicity is unknown, but he looks somewhat British. He has a nearly bald head with a long beard that resembles a wizard's, a muscular build, mostly by being in the army for most of his life, and his attire is a leather jacket with a long-sleeved brown shirt underneath, pastel brown camo pants, and black combat boots. Ergo in his army days was a typical, average soldier on the battlefield, with only one mindset: win. He did have a distinct personality though, as he would sometimes make witty remarks or reply sarcastically to a comment, which made him come off as rude. Ergo these days though is usually peaceful and calm, with the common exception when he starts drinking. He lessened his rude remarks, and even gives advice and wisdom to travelers, though, he does get short tempered around Linx whenever they talk. At first, in battle, it seemed as though Ergo powered through an enemy with sheer brute force alone. But in truth, Ergo usually went for the dirtiest trick possible to win without the enemy noticing. Sweeps, traps, or anything to catch the enemy off-guard, as that's what he learned for himself in his time as a soldier. Eventually though, he quelled this thought with his time sparring with the Rifelson family. He always fights seriously, showing off his true strength in the beginning of every fight, though, this does make him tired quicker, choosing to end a battle as quickly as possible. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown, possibly Mardial City Weight: 190 lbs Height: 6'3 ft Laterality: 'Right-handed 'MBTI: ISTP Likes: Weapons Dislikes: Unknown Hobbies: Working out, training Values: Previously had the mindset of survival of the fittest, in present time though, it is unknown Status: Alive and semi-active (Spends his days in the woods training) Affiliations: '''None '''Previous Affiliations: Mardial City Army Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Color Identity: '''Brown '''Extra Music: * Forces (God Hand) (Ergo in battle) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, higher with stats amplification Name: Ergo (His nickname. His real name was forgotten), Unstoppable Bull (Title given in the army) Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: 36 (BoS), 39 (EoS) Note: Same age as Omen Rifelson if he was still around. Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance,' H2H Combatant, Aura' (Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), [[Aura|'''Aura Manipulation]] (On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with), '''Aura Sensing, Pain Negation, Limited Energy Manipulation '''(Not his strong-suit),' 'Enhanced Senses, Limited Precognition, Regeneration' (Mid-low)',' [[Weapon Mastery|'Close Weapon Master']]',' 'Statistics Amplification (via "Willpower"), Energy Resistance, Magical Resistance, Elemental Resistance' 'Attack Potency:' '''Multi-City Block level '(Completely terminated groups of trained Supernatural soldiers), higher with stats amplification Note: His energy projectiles do the less damage than his melee attacks. Speed: Hypersonic+ '''(Sliced a giant-class Ra-Beast completely in half just a millimeter before their blade was about to slice Linx's head off, while simultaneously killing four other Ra-Beasts in the distance, all in five, quick slashes. Keep in mind Ergo was meters away from Linx), '''higher with stats amplification Note: A casual energy projectile Ergo shoots would be approximately 50% slower than the speed of light. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ, higher with stats amplification Durability: Multi-City Block level '''(Can tank hits from a multitude of trained Supernatural soldiers), '''higher with stats amplification Stamina: Superhuman (Trained Linx non-stop for a whole days), higher with stats amplification Range: Extended melee range, likely much higher with a weapon, higher with stats amplification, a couple meters with energy projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable (Usually uses any weapon he's picked up) Intelligence: Ergo isn't academically fit, as he never had a proper education in the army. But, he's still a quick learner, being able to decipher an enemy's weakness and exploit it in near seconds. He is able to adapt to unfavorable situations, and he has an ability to see an enemy's attacks before they even execute it just by looking at their slightest movement, which borders on precognition. Weaknesses: Linx Rifelson's nagging. His Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Ergo primarily uses this ability as a projectile, but sometimes uses it to create a makeshift weapon. Feats *Trained a young Linx Rifelson and Yoshimitsu Rifelson. *Decimated groups of well trained Supernatural soldiers. *Used to be close friend and companion of Omen Rifelson. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Notes: Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Ergo's power, strength, speed, etc.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Masters Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Tier 8